1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gaming machine having at least one display field, in particular a screen, for a plurality of game symbols, e.g., playing card symbols, fruit machine symbols, or similar, wherein the player is presented with the game symbols after the game or a play (section of the game) is started, possibly by the player actuating a start key and/or inserting a coin, or after the expiry of a certain period of time, and said symbols appear at a predetermined number of positions in the display field under the control of a computer unit or microprocessor after they have been selected from a large number of predetermined or existing game symbols in accordance with randomizing criteria, or by implementing a computer program, or in accordance with arbitrarily given criteria, wherein especially a win is determined by, or is made dependent on, the position or location in the display field at which the game symbol appears or is presented, and/or by or on the type of selected or presented game symbols, and/or by or on the number of identical game symbols, and if appropriate a win is indicated on a win display, wherein the gaming machine possesses preferably at least one display area in the display field in which an attainable maximum win is indicated by the computer unit, possibly after the player actuates a call-up unit, e.g., a call-up button, wherein the player has the option of selecting and holding or storing none, one or a number of these indicated game symbols for the next game or the next section of the game, and in the next game or section of the game the player is offered by the computer unit, according to randomizing criteria or arbitrarily predetermined criteria, game symbols taken from the large number of predetermined or still available game symbols to replace the non-selected or non-stored game symbols, and in this next game or section of the game the win is made dependent in particular on the position and/or the type and/or the identicality of all the game symbols displayed at that time, wherein the display field, and in particular the display area, contains an additional winning chances display area in which, in particular to make it easier to implement various individual game strategies, and in addition to the game symbols corresponding to the maximum possible win, the computer unit also displays a number of other or all possible attainable win-related combinations of game symbols and/or information on for calculating the probabilities of winning, and the said combinations of game symbols are given or are perhaps attainable in the next game or the next section of the game, using the game symbols offered or available, or using the game symbols or combination of game symbols stored by the player or selected by him to be stored for the next game or the next section of the game.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
German Patent Application A1 38 20 865 describes an entertainment device in which symbols taken from an existing combination of symbols must be added to other symbols in order to obtain a winning combination of symbols. Taking into account the game plan for winning, this device recommends to the player which symbols should be added to the held symbols, in order to obtain the largest possible win. At the same time, the player is given information on how easy it is to obtain these additional symbols, or he is informed of the period of time within which a control element must be actuated in order to obtain the desired symbol.
GB Patent Application A1 2,112,984 describes a gaming machine (fruit machine) with rotary elements bearing symbols which also incorporates a "nudging" feature. Once a game has been played on this machine, the stationary rotary elements displaying a certain combination of symbols can be indexed once more by nudging; the nudging function is made available to the player in accordance with randomizing criteria and it enables him, perhaps, to improve the result which he has obtained and thus win a prize. Descriptions of similar devices can also be found in GB A1 2,165,385 or 2,117,155.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,735 relates to a poker game machine which, after the first game is completed, suggests to the player certain game symbols that should be held for use in the next game; at the same time, the machine displays the maximum prize that might be won during the next game if the game symbols which the machine offers to hold are indeed held.
In all these known devices, the machine merely displays the maximum prize that can be won in the respective game being played. However, the probability of winning this maximum prize is extremely low; usually, there are a number of other chances of winning which enjoy a much higher probability of being realized. Certain game strategies are not helped by providing the player with information on the maximum prize; furthermore, no information whatever is provided on the chances of winning if the game symbols which the machine offers to store or hold are arbitrarily modified precisely because the player wishes to pursue a strategy other than that suggested by the gaming machine.